1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hockey stick, but more particularly to a laminated blade which is integrally molded to a double-box beam shaft of the stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well understood in the art that various problems and difficulties are still being encountered in providing a suitable hockey stick that can withstand excessive damage, particularly the wear caused by abrasion as the butt side of the hockey blade scrapes or hits the ice.
There are many types of hockey sticks presently in use, but these have met with limited success. The most common hockey stick is the solid or laminated wood stick which has set the standards for weight, feel and reaction. Many types of plastic laminated sticks have also been tried which have generally been found to provide excellent strength characteristics. However, these laminated sticks establish weight, wear and feel characteristics that are unsuitable to most hockey players.
Thus, it is a goal to provide a unique hockey stick that comparably provides for the weight, feel and action as with the well-established wooden sticks, but without the problems of poor wear and breakage resistance.
As an example of the art, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,269 which discloses a laminated blade having an inner core and various outer veneer strips. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,115 which discloses a method of making a hockey stick having a handle or shaft formed from four continuous fiberglass strips, and a blade having a special tongue-connecting means.